


Going to the Chapel

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	Going to the Chapel

He looked, you know, good. Handsome even.

"You clean up nice," I told him, straightening his tie. I stepped back and gave him a quick once-over.

"Are you sure I look all right?" he asked earnestly. "I can’t disappoint her. Everything has to be perfect."

I chuckled. "Here’s some sage wisdom that I wish someone had given me: All weddings are perfect. It's the marriage you gotta keep an eye on. Believe me, I should know."

That made him grin. "No offense, Admiral, but I hope this is my only one."

"None taken, Gooshie. Come on! Tina’s waiting for you."


End file.
